


Pandemonium

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [197]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e01 The Serpent's Lair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: And then he saw her. Through the lights and the noise and the haze of smoke that seemed to be a permanent fixture of O’Malley’s, stood his tranquility.





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Pandemonium Day’ (14 July), a day “dedicated to the unexpected”. Set after the events of _The Serpent’s Lair_. AU.

"Same again," Jack said to the barman as he lifted his empty beer bottle.

He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and grinned at the sight – and sound – of Kawalsky, Ferretti and other members of the SGC as they launched into another drunken rendition of some song Jack thought he’d probably recognize if he decided to concentrate hard enough.

Even though the Program was still in its early stages, O'Malley's was quickly becoming the regular meeting place for the base personnel, but as General O’Neill looked around, he'd swear the entire mountain had descended on the bar tonight. Who could blame them though? Apophis had been killed, his ships were no longer on a collision course for Earth, and the planet was safe once more from the Goa’uld. So, it really wasn’t a surprise to see everyone having a night off and enjoying themselves.

Raucous laughter from the far side of the bar interrupted his thoughts and he looked across to find Daniel and half of SG-3 taking part in some kind of dance-off. At least, that’s what he hoped it was.

“You gotta love the Spacemonkey,” he chuckled.

Throwing a few bills on the counter, he picked up his beer and returned his attention to the scene before him. Teal'c had now moved towards the group, silently standing guard over the inebriated archaeologist, ready to step in the moment he’d pass out. Jack shook his head in amusement and let his attention wander to the opposite end of the bar where his second-in-command, George Hammond, was deep in conversation with Janet Fraiser.

Even though he was off-duty, Jack scanned the bar once again and knew everyone was accounted for. Happy that they all appeared to be happy, he leaned his elbows on the bar and decided to finish his beer and then call it a night.

Just then, however, the sound of laughter reached his ears again. Only this time it wasn’t from anyone he recognized. And then he saw her. Through the lights and the noise and the haze of smoke that seemed to be a permanent fixture of O’Malley’s, stood his tranquility.

She was tall and slim and very attractive, her blonde hair falling loosely around her shoulders. The black leather jacket slung over her shoulders suited her and he could just make out the blue t-shirt underneath that matched the color of her eyes. He tried very hard not to let his jaw hit the floor at the sight, because she was, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman Jack had ever laid eyes on.

Shaking his head, he realized it was now a hell of a lot warmer inside the bar than before and he decided he needed some fresh air.

Yet he couldn’t seem to look away.

He had absolutely no idea who she was, but he wanted to know. There was something about her, in those few seconds that passed, that had intrigued him; like a magnetic force pulling him in that he was powerless to stop. Although, if he were honest, he wasn’t sure he’d wanted to stop it even if he could.

He took a long pull on his beer and briefly toyed with the idea of making his way over to say hello when a low whistle came from his right.

“She’s pretty.”

“Shut up, Kawalsky.”

Suddenly, as if she heard them, the mystery blonde looked up.

Her eyes met his and he found it a little harder to breathe.

“You should go and say hi, Jack.”

Then, she smiled at him. A small, shy smile but even from this distance he caught the pink tinge on her cheeks and the way she took a swig of beer before she pulled her bottom lip gently between her teeth and broke the stare.

“Yeah,” he said distractedly, as he gestured for the barman to bring him another beer. “I think I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I feel like a broken record at this point, but I’m so sorry (again) for falling behind with these.
> 
> Secondly, as some of you will know Ship Day takes place later this month! It was started to commemorate the first airing of Divide & Conquer, the episode in which Sam and Jack were forced to admit they had feelings for each other. So, naturally, this makes the episode a favorite of many S/J shippers. ;) 
> 
> We are planning a few things for the day and would love other shippers to get involved, whether it is here, Twitter, Tumblr or GateWorld. More details will follow very soon but if you have any questions in the meantime, please get in touch!


End file.
